Many media players are capable of playing media that have attached digital rights. For example, it is possible to download a song, for a fee, from the Internet to a particular media player. Typically, the song can be played on the particular media player and is not transferable to another media player. This interoperability can be inconvenient if the media player to which the media were downloaded is not the preferred media player to listen to the music. One could download music to a small MP3 player for example, but not be able to listen to the downloaded music on a home entertainment system. Typical media players make concessions to accommodate both memory to store media and electronics to render media. That is, typical media players, particularly portable media players, reduce the amount of memory in the media player to allow room for other electronics, and relinquish the sophistication of the electronics to allow room for memory to store media.